


taste my love (it's sweet)

by Jenfly



Series: my heart got hijacked by you [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Baking, Banter, Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenfly/pseuds/Jenfly
Summary: ”You’re staring at me like that again.””Like how?”
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Series: my heart got hijacked by you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574914
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40
Collections: Maylor Week





	taste my love (it's sweet)

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompts:** Kisses that taste like chocolate + slow dancing in their kitchen
> 
> This is completely silly - in a good way. So much fluff it might rot your teeth, so be careful. 😉 Decided to combine two prompts and I really enjoyed writing this; hope you like this, too!

Finding Roger in the kitchen baking was probably the last thing Brian could have expected to see but as he stopped to lean on the door frame, eyes following as Roger quietly hummed and swayed along the song that was playing on the radio, he couldn’t help but smile, his heart making a few tiny jumps in his chest. Roger seemed to be completely into what he was doing, focusing on adding and mixing the ingredients, and it was so adorable that Brian didn’t really want to interrupt the moment.

”Are you just going to stand there or maybe come to help me?” Roger’s voice had an amused tone in it and Brian blinked surprised. 

”How did you know I was here?”

The sound of Roger’s light chuckle made tingling shivers run through Brian’s body and the blond turned around, the radiant grin adorning his beautiful features. 

”You weren’t exactly hiding behind the door frame so I could see you even from the corner of my eye.”

Oh, right, of course. Smiling, Brian shook his head and went to Roger, wrapping his long arms around his smaller frame. 

”What are you baking?” Brian asked, taking a look at the bowl on the counter.

”Chocolate cake. My sister gave me this recipe which should be easy and I decided to give it go. So far it doesn’t look bad,” Roger said, looking pretty pleased with himself. Brian raised his brows, nodding slowly, not sure it he could trust Roger’s opinion when it came to his skills in the kitchen. After all, Roger and making food or baking could be a disastrous combination.

”Sounds delicious,” Brian said, flashing Roger a slight smirk. ”As long as you don’t burn down the kitchen.”

”Haha, very funny,” Roger mocked, glaring at Brian and swatting him on the chest with his hand. ”I was going to let you taste the dough but I think I changed my mind and do that myself.”

Brian put on his best pouting face but Roger didn’t buy it, just smiled at him teasingly and turned around, sticking his finger into the bowl. Then he turned back to Brian and licked his finger clean as slowly as he could, putting on more of a show by pretending to enjoy it more than he probably was. Brian’s eyes fixed on the movement of Roger’s tongue and his mind drifted into sidings and he could feel his cheeks growing hot. And of course, it didn’t go unnoticed by Roger.

”Oh, I know what you’re thinking,” he said, licking the rest of the chocolate dough off of his finger. ”Don’t get any ideas or else...”

”Or else what? If you’re implying that there will be no sex for a month or so, I would like to see you try.”  
Roger stifled a laugh. ”Did you forget that if I decided to ban the sex for a month, you wouldn’t be getting any, either?”

”No, I didn’t forget that. I was just trying to point out that I don’t believe you would last that long without sex,” Brian stated, loving this tiny game they had just started. Roger raised his brow unimpressed.

”Oh, you think so? What makes you so sure that you can keep your hands off me so long?” Roger teased back, his smirk being a little smug. Brian just smirked at him back, leaning closer to Roger.

”I’m sure it would not be that hard,” he said, inching still closer to Roger and seeing the blond’s eyes flickering to his lips. ”Besides, I’ve got my hands I can use.”

Roger took breathed sharply in through his nose, the look in his eyes changing determined, and Brian knew he was trying to resist the temptation. Brian almost sealed the gap between them, his lips brushing over Roger’s ever so slightly before he pulled back a bit, seeing the blue shade of Roger’s eyes darkening.

”I know you’re not serious,” Brian stated quietly. 

”I could be.”

”But you don’t want to.”

That did the trick and Roger grabbed a fistful of Brian’s shirt at the front, his eyes flaming of impatience.

”Oh, shut up and kiss me,” Roger spoke through gritted teeth and Brian let out a little laugh before leaning in to kiss Roger. He could feel Roger melting into it, pressing his body flush against his and Brian tightened his arms around him. Brian could taste the chocolate dough, the sweetness of it adding to the softness of Roger’s lips, and it was oddly intoxicating.

Way too soon Roger gently pushed them apart, a smile on his face as their eyes met.

”I have a cake to finish.”

”If it tastes as good as on your lips, I can’t wait to have a piece or two of it,” Brian said, causing Roger to chuckle and shake his head. 

”Well, I better continue making it, then,” Roger said smiling, patting Brian’s chest and breaking himself free from his hold. ”And maybe you can lend me a hand.”

Brian didn’t need to be told twice – he gladly helped Roger and the cake was in the oven in no time. Roger’s arms found their way around Brian right after he had put the oven mitts on to the counter to wait and then his lips were sealed by another sweet kiss, the chocolate still tasting on Roger’s lips. Brian hummed content, his hands settling on Roger’s lower back and when they eventually parted from the kiss, Roger’s eyes were shining brighter, the color in them resembling the sea which surface was hit with the sunrays. 

Somewhere in the distance he heard some familiar song starting to play on the radio and Roger’s smile grew wider and all Brian could do was stare at the blond.

”Hey, this is our song,” Roger spoke softly, and only then Brian recognized the song. ”Dance with me,” Roger continued and Brian shook his head, though his smile stayed on.

”I can’t dance.”

”It’s not that hard. Just follow my movements,” Roger said, starting to slowly sway himself to the beat of the song. Brian sighed, standing awkwardly still for a while but when Roger nudged him to move, he relaxed himself and started to copy Roger’s movements. It was far from perfect and though they weren’t actually moving much, Roger didn’t seem to mind as he was beaming at Brian.

”See, you can dance.”

Brian chuckled, leaning then in to press a light kiss on Roger’s forehead. If he was honest, he felt completely silly swaying to the music but in that moment he was able to put that feeling aside and focus on how happy Roger looked. He let himself to get lost into the depths of Roger’s eyes, into the beautiful glow of happiness and love, and time seemed both, to stop and go faster, the last notes of their song eventually fading away into quietness and making room for another song.

They stopped swaying but stayed close, holding each other, and Brian lifted up his hand to gently trace the line of Roger’s lips with his thumb. Roger’s eyes fluttered, the soft breath of air falling from his mouth, and Brian smiled as Roger took a hold of his wrist, stopping his movement so that he could kiss his thumb. Warmth was tingling in Brian’s heart and the longer he spent staring at Roger, the more drunk in love he felt.

Soon Roger’s tiny laugh brought him back to earth and he released Brian’s wrist.

”What?” Brian asked, moving his hand to pull a few strands of hair behind Roger’s ear.

”You’re staring at me like that again.”

”Like how?”

Roger shook his head, smiling. ”I don’t know. All soft and intense, as if you couldn’t quite believe that I’m here.”

”It’s because I’m so in love with you,” Brian admitted. ”And every time I stop to really look at you I feel like I fall even harder for you.”

Roger’s smile gained a hint of amusement and his cheeks turned slightly pink as he gave a light push to Brian’s chest with his fist.

”Gosh, you’re cheesy.”

”Says the on who just persuaded me to dance to a romantic love song,” Brian chuckled, earning an eye-roll and another, this time a bit more forceful, shove from Roger.

”Okay, I get it, we’re both even,” Roger said, resting his head against Brian’s shoulder. ”Can we now go to cuddle on the couch and maybe see if there’s something worth watching in the TV?”

”Yeah, sure. Anything you want, love.”

*

A bit over an hour later they both were lying on couch, stomachs full of chocolate cake. Brian’s upper body was propped on pillows that were positioned against the armrest, his other arm around Roger and Roger was lying partly on top of him, his other leg thrown over Brian’s legs.

”I must admit that cake was delicious,” Brian said, smiling. ”You outdid yourself.”

Roger smiled at him, running his hand slowly along Brian’s chest. ”Hmm, I really did. Maybe I could start baking more now that this didn’t end up being a disaster?”

Brian’s other brow shot up in suspicion. ”I’m not sure if that’s a good idea. Succeeding one time isn’t really that convincing.”

Roger faked an offended expression and Brian laughed as the blond looked so adorable. That was a mistake and he earned a sharp poke to his stomach, letting out a soft _'oof'._

”Careful, I just ate way too much cake,” he stated with a slightly warning tone of voice and Roger just grinned, sticking out his tongue. Brian did the same and moved his other hand quickly to poke Roger’s nose and the blond’s eyes widened before his face scrunched up.

”You look so cute,” Brian cooed and Roger squinted his eyes, glaring at him warning. He cupped Roger’s jaw with one hand, smoothing his thumb over his lower lip and the blond’s expression softened. Roger’s lips parted and he let out a quiet sigh, gaze locked on Brian’s. Then Brian leaned in, asking for a kiss and Roger smiled, moving forward and closing the gap between them. The kiss was slow and sweet, the taste of chocolate stronger this time, and Brian slid his hand behind Roger’s neck, threading his fingers through his hair, taking his time savouring Roger’s mouth.

When the air became needed, Roger gently nibbled Brian’s bottom before pulling away, their eyes meeting and smiles lighting up their faces.

”The cake still tastes better on your lips,” Brian said, making Roger to hum.

”Yeah, it makes kissing much sweeter,” Roger stated grinning. ”And addicting.”

Roger gave Brian a few quick pecks, to just tease him before locking their mouths together again. Brian sighed into the kiss, his heart fluttering happily in his chest, the warmth tingling under his skin, melting him piece by piece. His senses were filled with Roger, his scent, taste, weight on top of him being so comforting and Brian let himself sink deeper into the feeling, drown in it. For a moment the world around them was blurred and Roger was his air, the force that lifted him up high and kept him grounded at the same time.

As they eventually parted, their eyes founding each other again, Brian saw the love he felt for Roger reflected from those blue orbs and the beauty of the sight stole his breath away, leaving him completely naked under the power of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated. 😊


End file.
